


Logyn drabbles

by Nymphie66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphie66/pseuds/Nymphie66
Kudos: 1





	Logyn drabbles

Sigyn held onto Thor's arm a bit tighter than she usually would have, for she was unsettled in her new environment. She was well travelled in the worlds of forests and mountains, not in industrial landscapes like this. Though the avengers tower was only a glimpse into this new world. She could feel her childlike curiosity attempt to break through her nerves but soon they had arrived at the doors of the building. Thor gave her a reassuring look before they entered. 

Sigyn's help had been required in analysing Loki's sceptre. They were concerned that Loki would have been smart enough to bait it with tricks and traps, so they wanted an Asguardian that was practiced in his magic to clear it. What they didn't realise is that who they required, and the only person skilled enough, was his wife. When Thor had come to Sigyn asking for her help, she was more than happy to oblige. Since her husband's return, Asguard's court had been riddled with rumours about Sigyn's part in it, in every room she entered, talk stilled and glares were aplenty. She had dealt with the harsh treatment she received from the court before Loki's death and even after it, and she always found a way to deal with it, but now, especially with her husband's betrayal lying heavy on her shoulders, it all seemed too much. So this trip to Midgard came as welcoming break. Though she knew that she would never be able to escape her husband's reputation. 

"Worry not sister, no harm will come to you, I swear it." Though his words were simple, it brought her great security. The two had grown close after Loki's death, and it brought her comfort to call him brother. Sigyn wore a deep green cloak with a gold latch, under it she wore a simple green leather dress with her typical gold accenting. Her hair was up braided with her golden flowers. They stepped into the tower and Sigyn marvelled at the technology that surrounded her, it felt similar to the devices they used back on Asgard but yet it was different. They stepped into the elevator and Sigyn restrained herself and the urge to press all of the buttons and soon they arrived at the floor. 

The doors opened and they stepped out into a common area where a few people were congregated. Sigyn let go of Thor's arm and lowered her hood. "Friends! I have brought you the woman that you acquire. Sigyn is a talented seidr user and well versed in the magic that my brother uses, I am confident that she can help us." 

"Wow, what do they feed you up there blondilocks?" Tony asked as he approached them, giving Sigyn a playful wink. "I mean seriously, I gotta get a batch of this stuff."

"Enough Tony, lets just let her do her work." Steve interrupted. Sigyn thanked him with a small smile and she was led to a lab area by Steve and Thor, she had noticed a man and woman in what she determined as the med bay, and instantly felt a pang of sympathy for the man, as she felt a harshly familiar pain about him. Pushing it aside however, as she was confronted with her husband's sceptre. Her face fell solemnly as she looked at it and all the pain it had brought. 

"I will need time." She announced softly. "A few hours or so." She offered no explanation to why, but none was needed as Thor affirmed that she could have it. He then shortly left with Steve, leaving Sigyn to work but not before giving her a thumbs up. Once they had left the lab area, Thor sat in the common area, watching Sigyn work through the windows from afar. He then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So, give me the down low on this Sigyn character, she looks like she has just walked out of Disney film." Tony asked as he sat down next to Thor on the couch. The others followed suit apart from Clint, who was still in the medbay.

"And if she's as powerful as Loki, where was she during the battle?" Bruce furthered. Thor shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the questioning. His aim was to try and keep Sigyn's identity as hidden as possible, and pray to the norns they did not confer the internet for answers. Thor coughed and averted his gaze.

"Hang on, we can trust her can't we?" Natasha demanded, uneasy with Thor's silence. 

"Sigyn's loyalty to good has never faltered, and I would trust her with my life." Thor asserted, but that was not enough to sate them. "Her skill is entirely hers to be accounted for."

"But?" Tony prodded, literally. 

"But..." Thor continued and sighed, realising that it was inevitable. "It is probably important to note, that Sigyn's husband just so happens to be my brother." There was a beat and then there was outrage. Thor knew that Sigyn could hear the uproar and would know what had happened but he needed to do something that he had never done before. Damage control. "Now, now Sigyn is responsible for stopping Loki's violent rule on Asgard and is the reason why we were able to stop him on Midgard. I will not have you slander her name due to the association of my brother's."

"I would call marriage a bit more that an association." Tony snarked. Steve sat pinching the bridge of his nose, whilst Nat and Bruce exchanged looks of concern. "But it sounds like you are really advocating for her Pointbreak. So I say let her have crack at it, what's the worse that can happen?"

Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony "What have you got up your sleeve?"

"Whatever do you mean, dear captain?" Tony asked innocently, getting up so that he was in the centre of the room.

"Caps got a point, you wouldn't let someone with the same level of Loki's power work with the sceptre unsupervised." Bruce continued, standing up to meet Tony. Tony's expression quirked and Bruce realised what he was doing. "Unless you could get some sort of scientific gain out of it." 

"Oh Tony you're not are you?" Nat asked, face palming.

"JARVIS may or may not be running some external tests and scans on Mrs Magician up there -but they are all harmless, I swear!" Tony defended as Thor got up defensively. "I mean after the stunt your brother pulled, I thought it would be smart to get some recon while we can." 

Thor paused and started to chuckle. "I wish you luck with that Stark, for I firmly believe that Sigyn would have taken precaution against it." 

Thor was correct. As soon as Sigyn had entered the building she had cast numerous protection spells and wore her enchanted bracelet, a gift from her Apprentice, Amora. All that Stark's scans would pick up were results from that of a normal Midgardian woman. It gave her peace of mind, something that she needed when assessing the magic used. It was dark and unfamiliar and yet she could feel traces of Loki's seidr in it, hers as well. It confused her till she realised that Loki mus have tried to heal something within the sceptre, that or it's effects. Each conclusion furthered the pit in her stomach. 

A loud round of shouts and exclamations reached her ears and she realised that Thor's friends must have figured out her true identity. A small smirk played on her lips, though being Loki's wife had some down parts, she truly revelled in the shock it brought others. Especially Stark's comments about her being a Disney Princess, a reference that although lost on her, she could grasp to some degree. She watched her seidr flicker around the sceptre and wrote something in the journal she had brought. She was doing her own research. 

"It's the horns isn't it? That's what gets you going" Stark assumed as he entered the lab. "It has to be." 

Sigyn smiled. Not completely repulsed by his presence. There was a playful ease about him that made her reminiscent of her husband.

"No, its the constant need for world domination, actually." Sigyn corrected, bantering back. Something that Tony wasn't expecting, he walked around the perimeter of the lab, fiddling with a gadget he had picked up. 

"So not a lady Hamlet type then?" Tony asked, Sigyn looked at him in confusion, so he reiterated. "Didn't want to join him in his mission to subvert the human race? Or that of Asgard, I heard." 

"Oh.. No, believe it or not, I'm a pacifist." Sigyn stated, diverting her eyes to her journal. "Loki made his choice."


End file.
